1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicles, vehicle crashes, and to crash safety systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle crash can be very dangerous to other vehicles traveling in the direction of the crash. They may not be aware that a vehicle in front of them has suddenly stopped moving. This may lead to further crashes and sometimes multi-car pile-ups with devastating consequences.
Those involved in a crash may also need immediate assistance. Yet, they may be unable to summon this assistance, either because of injuries or a lack of communication equipment. Other vehicles may have the ability to summon needed assistance, but may not be aware of the need to do so because they may not realize that a vehicle that they are passing has been involved in a crash.
A solution to these problems has long been needed.